


So Red

by Sway



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, marveyficchallenges, marveyficchallenges001 - red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But it’s so… red.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first challenge at [MarveyFicChallenges #1 - Red](http://marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com/post/95026748735/challenge-1-red)
> 
> I have no clue where this came from, and I am not apologizing for it. Nope. Seriously, I won’t. Also, yes, this is a Christmas fic.

“Mike, what are you doing?”

 

“I was just…”

 

“You are not putting that thing there.”

 

“But it’s Christmas.”

 

“It won’t fit.”

 

“Yes, it will. Just you wait and see.”

 

“How are you even planning on getting it there?”

 

“Maybe you can give me a boost.”

 

“The hell I will.”

 

“Hush now… almost there…there you go. That isn’t so bad, is it?”

 

“Will you please come off the ladder before you break your neck. Or my tree.”

 

“Good to know where your priorities are.”

 

“I just don’t want to be suspected of domestic violence.”

 

“Did you just say ‘domestic’? Harvey Specter, you are losing your unattainable touch.”

 

“Come here and I show you unattainable.”

 

“Love to but I’m not…”

 

“Mike.”

 

A metal object clinks on the coffee table, making Mike look down from where he is perched on the ladder. 

 

“Is that what I think it is?”

 

“If you think it’s a key to my apartment, then yes. If not, I am hereby retracting my offer to move in with me.”

 

Mike doesn’t say anything. And Harvey keeps reading his magazine like nothing has ever happened. That is, until Mike pulls it from his grasp and leans in for a long kiss.

 

“You mean it?”

 

“Would I be saying it if I didn’t?”

 

“You might just be saying it to get me to take down the ornament.”

 

“That, too.”

 

“I stay, it stays.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Mike.”

 

“I’m serious. I’m not taking it down.”

 

“But it’s so… red.”


End file.
